User talk:Wafercrisp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Level Editor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption/Admins I guess I should become, since I got a bit of computer designing experience, and I could probably dress up the page with backgrounds or something. I thought there could be many admins though. Hello Hmm? What is your avatar? Jax 02:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It's a "Waddle Dee" from the Kirby video game series. Wafercrisp 18:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering why the logo was removed and all... I guess it was kinda bulky and crowded in the front page, but I just wanted it to be seen because, since it's the actual logo in the game, it would look better than the logo on the Wikia site. Plus, I don't know how to change that, so yah. Yeah, I removed it because it was bulky and pretty similar to the "HAPPY WHEELS" home button in the header. Wafercrisp 16:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About what you said to HappyWheelsFever... he ALWAYS undos edits he makes that i erase. example: for his Headache Puppy pic, i put FUCK HIM! as a caption and he undid it a second later. Be on alert Well... BeerParty seems to be deleting what I'm saying... Anyways, I don't ALWAYS undo what he does, unless absolutely necessary. I mean, adding "FUCK HIM" is just plain wrong into a Wiki. Wikis are for facts, and not for profane and inappropriate outbursts. I only edit for the sake of the wiki, not because I have something personal against someone. FUCK HEADACHE PUPPY AMIRITE? *sighs* That's not the point... If you want to say "fuck him", go ahead, but in the comments. NOT the page! We want to try to keep the Wiki neutral. It's a source of information, not opinions. Even though I think most people would agree that Headache Puppy is a bad thing, we should let them decide that for themselves. This goes for all articles; even placing positive things in articles (ex. Happy Wheels rocks!) shouldn't happen. Also, to make discussions like this less confusing, put "~ ~ ~ ~" (without any spaces) at the end of each of your posts to add a timestamped signature. Wafercrisp 23:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... Jeez. Visit http://www.HappyWheelsFever.WordPress.com! 23:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ediman98 Hey, I posted something on the Community Portal Page. Can ya check it out, please? Gibberish I do it because i'm 10. Beerparty and Dayzy Well, I can't solve anything unless you tell them to stop harassing other members and ruining other articles! HenryDuckFan 21:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC No longer admin I would apreciate knowing the reason why I am no longer an admin. I'm not mad, I just want to know. Trotterski 22:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC)trotterski Forgive Me This is how the WHOLE flaming argument started! Hey, if any one knows who CSX4617 is from Total Jerkface.com, that's me! (Just to let everyone know.) -Me HenryDuck fan is your name? Ok.... And you have a picture of Thomas the train engine. Ok... -I don't give a shit which character it is so don't correct me- Thirdly, your acting like your important and have ever used the forum on TJF. No 6 year olds on this site please, you'll have to get off. -Dayzy I'm sorry for what I've done, but will you please put a stop to what Dayzy and Beerparty have done? I've learned my lesson about flaming, and won't do it again unless you do something about this! HenryDuckFan 22:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wafercrisp, it seems like you've vanished from the wiki. Are you coming back anytime soon? MysticSG 13:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tzartos He's been adding random pages... I admit the only reason I looked and noticed was because he made a page with my car picture. What hours are you guys on anyway?Galil O'Malley 16:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC)